I Hate That I Love You
by jzazy
Summary: Nudge ang Angel force Max to sing in a karaoke resturant one night, what will happen when Max finds out she's singing a duet with Fang? One-shot! Based on song 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna ft Ne-Yo. Read N Review! FAX!


**Hate That I Love You **

**(A/N:dis is jus a fanfic I came up with in the middle of the night yesterday, while I was listening to the song 'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo. Tell me what you think, I was actually pretty pleased with this story, but I would love to hear other people's opinion. Read, and enjoy, and review! Flames are accepted!)**

**Max's POV **

**Preface****- ****Everything's set up already, just look at the little screen and sing along, but most importantly, sing with your heart Max…**

* * *

**I still can't believe I'm doing this! **I thought as I walked towards the stage. Okay so quick flash back, we had destroyed Itex, and now we were on our own. So we had been flying around aimlessly. So I decided to land so that we could look around to find something to do. (Which was mistake number 1.) I regretted ever landing because 5 minutes into our "walking search", we came across a restaurant that had a karaoke night going on _**tonight**_. So of course, Nudge and Angel said,

"Oh Max, can we go in there? It'll be sooooo much fun! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!"

"No," I said looking down at them, (which was mistake #2), because they gave me the bambi eyes, so I regretfully agreed to go into the (crowded) karaoke restaurant. So we had gotten a table towards the back, -but the stage was still clearly visible- and then we were eating, when Fang got up and said he was going to the bathroom, _or something like that_. Then the host began announcing that they wanted a volunteer to go up stage and sing. So of course, Nudge and Angel pleaded me to go up. And I refused again, even though I knew this was a lost case. Of course they did the bambi eyes, and even Iggy and Gazzy edged me to sing too, and then to my surprise, Angel mind-controlled me into raising my hand and volunteering. The crowd clapped as I headed for the stage. **Everything's set up already, just look at the little screen and sing along, but most importantly, sing with your heart Max. **

**Jeez thanks Angel, I really wanted to sing tonight, NOT! You know your in big trouble once we get out of here young lady!**

**Yes Max, I know, but you'll thank me later for this opportunity. Good luck, and remember to sing with your heart.**

I walked up to the stage and took the microphone from the host, the music –a guitar- started playing, and the words began to appear on the screen.

_Yeah... hey... Oh... _

_[Max:]_

_"That's how much I love you (yeah)_

_That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Almost everything you do_

_Makes me wanna smile_

_Even I like you for a while (no... oh...) "_

_[Fang:] _

_"But you won't let me _**Oh my God! Fang? What's he doing here? **I thought, and gasped.

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_

_Can't remember what you did"_

**Then it was my turn to sing again, or so the screen said so, so I had to recover from my shock to look at the screen, Fang had begun to walk closer to me from the other side of the stage, and I walked to him, and I was singing as I did.**

_[Max:]_

_"But I hate it... _

_You know exactly what to do _**Then I remembered what Angel had told me to do, to sing with my heart, and that's what I did.**

_So that I can't stay mad at you _

_For too long that's wrong"_

_[Fang:]_

_"But I hate it... _

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you"_

_[Max:]_

_"And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)_

_But I just can't let you go _

_And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)"_

_[Fang:]_

_"And you completely know the power that you have _

_The only one that makes me laugh" _**That is so true. **I thought.

_[Max:]_

_"Said that it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)_

_And it just ain't right"_

_[Fang:]_

_"And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so"_

_[Both:]_

_"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..."_

_[Fang:]_

_"Yeaahhh... Oohh..."_

_[Max:]_

_"As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)_

_As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)_

_As much I love you (oh...)_

_As much as I need you"_

_[Both:]_

_"And I hate that I love_

_You soooooooo!"_

_[Max:]_

_"And I hate that I love you soooo_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)_

_And I hate that I love you so"_

_[Both:]_

_"And I hate that I love you so... soo..."_

Fang and I had stepped towards each other, and along the process of the song, our hands had met in the air. We were now only inches apart, we were starring into each other's eyes, he smiled his rare smile that made my world spin a little faster, and I smiled back. And then, like this was automatically what we had to do (also longing to, on my behalf) we both leaned our heads forward, and our lips finally met. Fang's lips on mine were soft, sweet and gentle. Then he brought his hands up to my cheeks, and angled my face to make the kiss deeper. I did the same. We probably wouldn't have ever broken apart, if we weren't standing on stage, with a bunch of people watching. When we pulled apart, we stared into each other's eyes, and Fang whispered,

"I really do love you, Max." All the while people were clapping, even during the kiss as they whistled and "awed" I was so happy to finally hear the words come out of his mouth. To finally be sure that he corresponded to my love. I was so full of happiness and glee, that I lost my voice for a few seconds, and when I finally got it back,

"I love you too Fang." I said smiling at him. We reached for each other's hands at the same time, and walked off stage, -with people still cheering for us- towards our table as we walked, I thought to Angel, **Thanks Angel, really. You were right, I am grateful for the opportunity.**

**You're welcome Max!** She thought to me cheerfully, and she smiled to me when we had reached the table.

When we left, I sent the younger kids, and Iggy, outside while Fang and I threw away the food trays. I slipped while carrying a cup that still had soda in it, and it spilled on Fang. As he wiped himself with a napkin.

He said, "Aw Max! I really do hate loving you." he teased.

"I know, but you still love me." I sang-said.

"And _you_ still love _me_."

"But I hate that I love you."

"But you still need me." he teased.

"But I'm the only one that makes you laugh." I teased back. We both smiled and laughed at that, we both knew it was true. Then we kissed again and when we finally broke apart, we both said,

"I hate that I love you, (_so... soo...")_

* * *

**  
(A/N: so what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! If you have any songs you want me to write about, tell me in a review, and I will use the song, review, flames are accepted, plus do you guys want a sequel? I'm not planning to write one, unless the readers want one, cause sometimes, if you keep writing, then the readers loose intrest, so tell me your opinion, also, send me songs you'd like me to use. I really want to make another song fic. Review!**

**Peace out people!**

**Jzazy **


End file.
